


Rescue Mission

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jace Gets Kidnapped by The Circle, M/M, Simon Goes and Rescues Him, Simon Lewis is a Badass, Simon Lewis is a Protective Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: When Jace gets kidnapped by Valentine and The Circle, it's up to Simon to rescue his beloved boyfriend.





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with a new piece for the Shadowhunters fandom. This is a requested piece from my loyal reader SonofHelios, who wanted to see me tackle a bit of a darker plot, which is a challenge I happily took on. He requested a piece where Jace gets kidnapped by some members of the Circle and Simon goes to rescue him, only to find Jace hurt. I really hope this is what you had in mind, and that you, and everyone else will enjoy this piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

It was an ordinary night for Simon Lewis as the vampire waited eagerly for his boyfriend, Jace Herondale, to arrive at his boathouse, as he had every night after the long days of dangerous missions and dull paperwork.

 

A call comes through on Simon’s cell phone.  _ Clary. _ The two of them hadn’t talked much since the Seelie Court incident. His curiosity got the best of him, and he accepted the call.

 

“Clary?” he asks.

 

“Oh, Simon! Thank the Angel you picked up!”

 

“Well, I was curious as to why you called me,” Simon admitted. “We haven’t really talked since the Seelie Court, so…”

 

Simon can almost see Clary biting her lip on the other end of the line. 

 

“If you have nothing to say, can I please hang up?” Simon questioned. “I’m waiting for Jace to…”

 

“That’s why I’m calling!” Clary exclaims. “It’s the mission. Something happened on the mission. To Jace.”

 

“Is he alright?” I allow concern to bleed into my voice.

 

“Valentine has him.”

 

Simon’s blood would’ve frozen in his veins if he didn’t already run cold. He drops the phone and speeds out of the boathouse.

 

“Simon!” Clary’s voice sounds out from the phone. “Simon, are you there?”

 

***

Simon arrives at the Institute in record time and breezes quickly into Alec’s office. “Is it true?”

 

“Shit, Daylighter,” Alec rasps in surprise. “Has anyone ever told you that you need to stop doing that?”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Simon says contritely. “It’s just that Clary called me and…”

 

“I get it,” Alec nods. “How much do you know?”

 

“Other than the fact that Valentine has Jace, not much,” Simon admits. “I kind of dropped my phone and sped out before Clary could get anything else out.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Alec huffs, rubbing his face. “Well, the short version is that members of the Circle kidnapped Jace while he was on his most recent mission. We don’t know where he is, or what Valentine is planning.”

 

“Can’t you track him with your Parabatai rune?” Simon questions.

 

“I tried,” Alec says. “I’m afraid I’m as much in the dark as you are right now.”

 

“But how is that possible?” Simon demands. “Jace has explained the Parabatai bond to me, and it’s not something that just severs, unless…”

 

Simon trails off. He  _ refuses _ to finish that sentence.

 

“It’s possible, Daylighter,” Alec concedes. “I don’t want to think about it anymore than you do, but this is Valentine we’re talking about. Who knows what he’d do?”

 

“But kill him?” Simon questions. “There’s no way. Valentine has wanted to get his hands on Jace to help with his army for almost as long as I care to remember.”

 

There’s a knock on the door, and it opens to reveal Isabelle. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she says contritely, as she spots Simon and Alec in conversation. “I think I found something you’ll both want to see.”

 

“Is it Jace?” Simon asks anxiously. “Did you find out where Valentine took him?”

 

“I think so,” Isabelle nods. “Follow me.”

 

For the first time since Clary called him, Simon allows a spark of hope to flare up in the pit of his stomach.

 

‘ _ Hang on, Angel,’ _ he thinks to himself.

 

***

“I picked up traces of dark energy on the radar a short time ago,” Isabelle explains. “It seemed to be concentrated in Central Park, but then just disappeared.”

 

“Could they have opened a portal?” Simon asks.

 

“If they had a Warlock amongst them, absolutely,” Isabelle nods. “They could’ve portalled anywhere the wanted to.”

 

“Would that explain why Alec can’t trace Jace using his Parabatai bond?”

 

“That would seem like a logical conclusion,” Isabelle agrees. “I can go check the library to confirm though.”

 

“That’d be great, Iz,” Alec cuts in. “In the meantime, I’ll go to Magnus’s loft, and see if there have been any warlocks that have gone missing lately. Maybe we can figure out who is helping The Circle.”

 

Isabelle nods, and walks quickly in the direction of the library.

 

“I guess I’ll go to Central Park, then,” Simon says. “We should definitely make sure there are no Circle members still lingering around.”

 

“We should,” Alec agrees. “But you’ve barely been trained, Daylighter. You’d be walking into whatever trap Valentine might have set.”

“Well, Jace has taught me well,” Simon argues. “And I need to do  _ something _ to feel useful so I don’t lose my mind, just waiting and worrying.”

 

Alec sighs. “Well, I can tell I can’t stop you. Just try not to get killed.”

 

“Will do,” Simon nods. 

 

***

‘ _ Well, this has been a bust’ _ Simon declares.

 

He’d been patrolling Central Park for close to an hour, with no sign of Valentine or the members of his deranged cult. Just as he resolves to make one more round of patrol before heading back to the Institute, his phone buzzes.

 

He fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen:  _ Alec.  _ He swipes to answer it.

 

“Alec, any luck with Magnus?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.  He said that Dot had gone missing recently.”

 

“Dot as in the same Dot that Clary and Jocelyn used to know?”

 

“That’s the one,” Alec confirms.

 

“But why would she be working for Valentine?” Simon questions. “She was always very kind-hearted, when I was around her.”

 

“Well, I think we both know that a person can have many secrets that they keep from even those closest to them.” Alec spits.

 

“Is something wrong, Alec?” Simon asks gently. “I know we’re not exactly friends, but if you need to talk…”

 

“I’d rather impale myself with an arrow, Daylighter,” Alec snarks, jokingly.

 

“Very funny” Simon scoffs. 

 

“For what it was worth, Magnus believes Dot was forced to work with Valentine. The two of them used to date.”

 

“Ooh, I see now.”

 

“Yeah, he’d forgotten to share that piece of information with me.”

 

“Awkward,” Simon whistles.

 

“You can say that again,” Alec agrees.

 

“Well, I’m going to make one more round of Central Park and-- AAH!”

 

“Simon?” Alec says worriedly. “Shit! Simon, are you there?”

 

***

Simon wakes up to a splitting pain in his skull. “OW! Where am I?”

 

“Sunshine?” Jace calls. 

 

“Angel?” Simon’s heart soars. “Angel, are you alright?”

 

“I’ve been better, Sunshine,” Jace groans, and Simon can hear the pain in his boyfriend’s voice. 

 

“Well, well, well,” an evil voice cackles. “Isn’t this just charming?”

 

“Valentine,” Simon snarls, baring his fangs.

 

“Very perceptive, Daylighter,” Valentine says. “I must admit, I was not expecting you to be the one to show up and try to save the day.”

 

“Well, when you kidnap my boyfriend, what did you expect me to do? Stand aside like a scared little downworlder?”

 

“And he’s got a bite on him!” Valentine exclaims. “You sure know how to pick them, Jonathan. Between Clarissa and now her best friend.”

 

“You shut your mouth about him, do you understand me?” Jace growls.

 

“Why should I?” Valentine questions. “After all… Both of you could be quite useful to me.”

 

Simon shivers at the multi-layered implications of Valentine’s words. “Over my dead body, quite literally.”

 

“Agreed,” Jace grits out. “We’ll never lower ourselves to the likes--AHHH!”

 

“Oh, do be quiet, Jonathan,” Valentine huffs, doing something Simon can’t see that causes Jace to cry out in pain. 

 

Simon sees red, at that. 

 

“You bastard! He growls. “Hurt him again and I will drink you dry.”

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Valentine scoffs.

 

Simon puts all of his effort into breaking his restraints. Not for the first time, he’s grateful for the strength and speed that being a vampire affords him.

 

He lungs at Valentine, and with no hesitation, bites into his neck.

 

“Glurgh!” Valentine sputters, as Simon’s fangs slice through him. “Jonathan… help…”

 

Simon pulls off of Valentine’s neck, briefly. “You are unbelievable! You think  _ my boyfriend _ is going to stop me, after everything  _ you’ve  _ done to him?”

 

“You forget I raised him. Despite everything, that boy loves me.” Valentine looks at Jace. “Isn’t that right, Jonathan?”

 

Jace huffs a disbelieving laugh. “Oh Valentine, for once you’re wrong. You see, I was raised by a delusional psychopath who taught me to love made me weak. And while I know that’s not true, I think I can muster up the strength to agree with him just this once.”

 

“NOOO!” Valentine cries out, as Simon reattaches his fangs to his neck. 

 

Valentine quickly loses consciousness from the blood loss, and Simon pulls away and spits.

 

“That tasted disgusting,” he says. “You okay, Angel?”

 

“I’ll survive,” Jace confirms. “I’d be better if you came and helped me get out of these chains, though.”

Simon does as asked. Once the chains are broken, he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug. “Thank the Angel you’re alright, Jace.”

 

“You too, Sunshine,” Jace breathes out, holding on equally as tightly to Simon.

 

Just then, a portal opens and Alec, Magnus, Clary and Isabelle step out.

 

“Woah, what happened here?” Alec questions.

 

Simon wipes his mouth. “Sorry about the mess, guys. That’s on me.”

 

“Simon… you?” Clary asks, looking between Valentine’s unconscious body and her best friend.

 

Simon nodded. “He hurt Jace. You  _ never _ hurt Jace. I even warned him.”

 

“It’s true,” Jace pipes up. “He really did.”

 

“Is he… dead?” Isabelle questions.

 

“Unfortunately not,” Simon says ruefully. “He’s just unconscious from the blood loss. I didn’t want to completely drain him. I didn’t want to stoop to his level, and I figured the Clave would want him alive, even if just barely.”

 

“They do,” Alec says. “Good work, Daylighter.”

 

“Thanks!” Simon says brightly, before turning to Jace. “You ready to get out of her, Angel?”

 

“Absolutely!”

 

***

Later that evening, Simon and Jace are cuddling in a canoe at the boathouse, both close to sleep.

 

“Thanks for rescuing me, Sunshine,” Jace yawns.

 

Simon kisses him. “Always, Angel. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN #2: And there we have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and kudos feed my creativity!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
